Belathor's Root
Belathor's Root is a widely-used substance which provides the basis for much of Agrewyr technology and has several unique properties. Description and Information Belathor's Root is a semi-gelatinous substance which is gathered from veins of the material which are most often located underground. When used in the creation of weapons, armor, or other technologies, Belathor's Root emits a subtle, pale-green glow and often creates small wisps of harmless smoke. Though present in Altenreh and the Southern Reaches, the substance is only widely used among the Wyr, who craft it into a vast array of weapons, clothing, and technologies. Belathor's Root and the associated weapons are credited for maintaining Agrewyr's power in the face of the immense armies of Altenreh. -- The Truth of Belathor's Root Belathor's Root isn't a mineral substance; it is quite literally the roots of Beylantor, the Goddess of Nature and Vengence, who gives life to all of Eitera. Eons before the modern day, the gods grew tired of their idle lives. They decided to create new worlds on which they could display the wonders of their power. Each god was given free reign to create a world within any of the planes. Beylantor built a wondrous world, full of life and goodness, where her creations could roam endless fields of soft grasses and forests with tree a thousand feet tall offered shelter to the many beasts of her world. Beylantor had a friend among the other gods, a small, quiet god with no name and no voice. This god created the smallest of the worlds and breathed into it one simple but powerful idea: freedom. On this world, the god never intervened, never built great towers or magical gates or anything. On this world, life was created and the allowed to grow unhindered and unaided. But other gods looked down upon this little world and decided that they should show their power by destroying it, so they sent creations of their own. When the destruction began, the unnamed god let out a cry so riddled with pain that Beylantor heard it even from such a great distance, and she raced to see what had happened. Upon seeing what other gods had done to her friend's simple world, Beylantor grew furious. She sent her own creations to try and save the world, but it was to no avail; the armies of her fellow gods were too many. '' ''Finally, Beylantor had an idea. It is forbidden for any god to kill another, and so Beylantor stepped upon the little world and blessed it. As she did, she let her essence flow into the soil and the rock, until her body was stretched all across the world; indeed, she now was the world. Fearing the punishment for killing one of their own, the other gods fled. The quiet god tried to speak to Beylantor, but no words would come. It is said that the quiet god went into the sky and became a stone, what we now call the moon.